iceagedinosaursfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)
This page is taken from the Ice Age Wiki (but I added the pictures): Gameplay The game allows the player to take control of Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Scratte and Buck as you take on or run away from dangerous dinosaurs, roll an egg to safety, chase after your beloved acorn, and explore caves and jungles over 15 levels. However, some characters are just for tiny parts in the game, like Manny and Diego. The main character in the game is Buck. There are eight mini-games to play either single or with friends in multiplayer and get things from Fast Tony. In the multiplayer mode you can play as Mini-sloths and Baby Dinos. There are 3 different bosses in the game, which are Ankylosaurus, Chasmosaurus and Rudy. Plot The cutscenes between the levels show Sid and Diego telling Peaches a bedtime story with the walls showing what their talking about, similar to cavemen drawings. This game has 19 levels you have to complete. Level 1-Sid's Early Start Sid's Early Start: '''The first level shows Sid, Crash and Eddie trying to find presents for Ellie in for the coming of her baby. It is kind of a tutorial level. The three go up a ledge and find a floating crystal. Sid manages to get it, but falls down the ledge. Next, Sid, Crash, and Eddie go up to another ledge and find another crystal. Sid falls down once again and lands on a seesaw with a rock on it. The rock falls down and propels Sid and he crashes near Manny and Ellie. The gang then continue to the cliff, where the third and last crystal is. Sid must now defeat birds to get the crystal. Crash and Eddie say to Sid how he should be good about himself. Sid walks toward the crystal, but the ice breaks. He slides down the cliff to where Manny and Ellie is. Ellie thanks Sid, Crash and Eddie for the crystals. Level 2-Baby Proofing '''Baby Proofing: In this level, Manny asks Sid to help with his playground he built whereas the player must grab leaves and throw them onto rock piles. They then must coat sharp rocks with mud balls and melt sharp icicles in the cave. After this is done, the player takes control of Manny (the first and last time) and must uproot tree stumps. Carl and Frank (the Brontops) trespass onto the area. Sid must now use the Brontops to destroy the large rocks. The player throws mud balls at the rhinos, which causes them to charge at Sid. (Sometimes, the charging will destroy the rocks automaticly) The dizzy Brontops can be controled for quite a while by Sid, but will throw him off if it takes the player too long. The player must charge at the rocks to destroy them. Carl and Frank leave with Ellie complemating the playground. Level 3-The Pursuit thumb|link=File:Pursuit_level.jpgThe Pursuit: 'The player takes control of Diego, who is chasing a gazette. The only ways to fail is if you get too far from it or if you run out of time. Pineapples speed you up, and water slows you down. When the player catches the gazelle, it escapes and mocks Diego. The gazelle runs off with Diego unable to catch up. Level 4-Lonesome Sloth '''Lonesome Sloth: '''The level here shows Sid trying to make friends, but fails. The ice below him breaks and he has to explore a cave. The player goes on avoiding bats, molehogs and other dangers. Some caves are too dark for Sid, and he will run out scared. Sid needs fire in most cases for this and other things. After navigating through the cave, Sid finds three eggs. He promises to take care of them. Level 5-Egg Roll '''Egg Roll: '''In this level Sid has to roll three eggs down a hill to safety in a cave. In the first level he has to roll Egbert down a hill. In the second level he has to roll Yoko down a hill and an Ice River. In the third level he has to roll Shelly down a hill, through a cave and across a river. At the Shelly ending, you are introduced to the "Tippy Pineapple Boats". It is given this name because they tip if you stay on long enough. Level 6-Run, Sid, Run! 'thumb|link=File:Run_sid_run_game.jpgRun, Sid. Run:! In this level Momma the T.rex comes to the Snow Valley looking for her kids. The player has to escape from Momma while avoiding running into fleeing animals, gap, and being chomped on when gets close by dodging Level 7-Nuts About Scratte Nuts About Scratte: Scrat meets a female squirrel named Scratte, she gets a way with his acorn and he has to get through a cave to get the acorn back from her. At the end they get the nut stuck in a rock wall and blasted with water from a geyser. Level 8-Buck to the Rescue Buck to the Rescue: Buck finds out that the Sub-Zero Heroes are ambushed by dinosaurs. He has to get by the cliffside, pass a chasmosaurus and through its cave. He has to slide down a Brachiosaurus, then fight off Troodons. He gets past several plants, more troodons and a pack of Dilophosaurus. Level 9-Flower Power Flower Power: Buck is in the plant territory and he hears Ellie scream. He heads past lots of spitting plants, shooting plants and venus fly traps. Then he has to climb a large tree and defeat a large hive of hornets. Then he has to slide down another brachiosaurus, and at the end he has to defeat dragonflies, troodons and dilophosaurus. Then to finish the level he has to fight a ankylosaurus. Level 10-Root of all Evil Root of all Evil: In this level Manny and Diego are trapped in a Carnivorous Plant. Buck fights Shooting Plants, vines that resemble pea-pods, destroy the seed-pods, shoot and peel the petals off, defeat the flailing vines and destroy plant from the inside. Level 11-Scrat's Jungle Jive Scrat's Jungle Jive: Scrat and Scratte have end up in the jungle of the dino world. They have to work together to get out of the jungle and find the acorn that was eaten by a pterosaurs. At the end Scratte gets away with the acorn leaving Scrat behind. Like Nuts about Scratte, you must navigate through the jungle to find the acorn. Level 12-Expect the Unexpected Expect the Unexpected: Buck is seperated from the herd and he has find a secret entrance to a cavern to get back to them. Once he gets through the cave, he has to defeat another hornets hive. Then he has to escape from six poison plants. He has to defeat several dinosaurs and plants including Troodons, Dilophosaurus, Spitting Plants and a chasmosaurus. He gets to a water fall that he has to get up. In a cave he has to defeat a pack of guanlongs, then troodons, dilophosaurus, guanlongs, more spitting plants and an ankylosaurus. He reaches a large cave, that he has to climb a long vine to the end, where he reaches the Sub-Zero Heroes. Level 13-Noisy Nightlife Noisy Nightlife: Sid promises Momma Dino to protect the baby dinos from Troodons, Hornets, an Ankylosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Raptors, Dragonflies, and a Chasmosaurus. Then he has protect them from butterflies and a Kentrosaurus. Level 14-Flight of the Pterodactly Flight of the Pterodactyl: Buck, Crash and Eddie along with Roger are going to find Sid at Lava Falls. They are attacked by hornets, pterosaurus, shooting flowers and fire balls. They have several weapons in this level that aren't in others. They reach a cave at the end of the level that is through a water fall. Level 15-Saving Sid Saving Sid: They have end up in a cave behind a waterfall. They are swarmed by hornets, dragonflies, shooting flowers and a few piranhas. They have to defeat a giant hornet nest that it is the last one. To get out of the cave they have to shoot several swarms of butterflies and several vines with flowers on them. In the canyon they are chased by pterosaurs, they have to defeat shooting flowers and fly through ten dust rings. They head to lava falls at the end of the level. Level 16-Rudy's Revenge Rudy's Revenge: Sid is being chased through the canyon and lava falls by Rudy. Like Run Sid Run, you must escape Rudy. Along the way Sid has to avoid Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, Pterosaurs and Raptors. He has to dodge holes, lava and piranhas. He also has to avoid Rudy trying to bite him by dodging. At the end of the level he manages to lose Rudy, he goes off the edge of the lava fall but is save by Buck, Crash, Eddie and Roger. Level 17-Scrat's Tar Pit Trouble Scrat's Tar Pit Trouble: Scrat and Scratte lose their acorn in the tar pit. They decide to work together to find it. Halfway through Scrat finds Scratte and the acorn, then he has decides to chose between her or the nut. It floats away and he goes after it, leaving Scratte fuming. She goes after him, reaching him later. They reach the end of the tar pit where they set chase after the acorn, but they leave it behind after they fall in love. Like Nuts about Scratte and Scrat's Jungle Jive, you must navigate through the tar pit to find the nut. Level 18-Grave Danger Grave Danger: Buck has ended up in the tar pits and he is trying to find the gang who is at the Chasm of Death on the other side of the tar pit. He reaches a canyon where he has to fight off Guanlongs and a chasmosaurus. He heads through a cave with several poisonous gases, and has to climb up a cliff and through the upper tar pit. In another canyon he has to fight off more guanlongs, troodons, dilophosaurs, spitting plants and an ankylosaurus. After climbing the cliff, he comes to a cave that the has to slide done a skeleton slide. Like Egg Roll, he must roll to the bottom of the tar pit on a stone ball. They get out of the chasm of death and reach the skeleton bridge. After rolling falling down the hole to the enterance to the tar pit rolling course, you see the tippy pineapple boats again, but they are MUCH harder. Final Level-Skeleton Bridge Skeleton Bridge: Rudy attacks the gang and Buck is about to be eaten by Rudy, where Momma Dino arrives at the last minute and saves him. She distracts Rudy long enough for Buck to reach a high outer rim of the cave, where Buck has to shoot down eight groups of large orange flowers to knock rocks down on Rudy's head. At the end of the level Buck manages to distract Rudy with all the falling rocks, where Momma knocks Rudy off a cliff. While they are climbing up the Skeleton Bridge, Buck hears a Rudy roaring and heads back to the dino world to stay with Rudy at the end of the game. Category:Ice Age 3